User talk:EchostreamFanJosh
Welcome! Hi EchostreamFanJosh -- we are excited to have Echostream Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Echostream Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Fixing Your Wiki's Appearance. Firstly, remove everything from MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Secondly, click on "More" (located on the upper right beside "Log Out") and click on Preferences. From there, select the "Skin" tab and choose which skins suit your wiki.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :This is more of a voluntary thing and I don't really take such arguments seriously (Optimism rocks!). Anyway, if you could provide me the necessary tools (giving me access to the MediaWiki), that would be helpful. Don't worry, you can remove these rights once I'm done. :To do so, head over to and enter my username (Subtank). Just check "Administrator" and save it. Note: Do not grant me Bureaucrat Rights as it is a permanent right and is irremovable. :I'll try my best to change your Wiki into the Website you linked by tomorrow.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::You may remove the Administrator Rights now. Happy editing. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::You would have to supply me a new image instead of the current one. MediaWiki cannot enlarge it more than 1200x800 (don't ask me why) and it cannot enhance/sharpen the image. To make it not stationary, you would have to ask Wikia Staff on how to do that. I am clueless in those areas.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC)